Finding our Wings
by Kalama Rose
Summary: Story takes place in Crystal Tokyo were Chibiusa is 21 years of age. After replacing Sailor Moon as the new guardian of the sliver crystal, her family is propositioning her for marriage. As Chibiusa becomes emotionally conflicted, an unexpected guest from the past makes a return to destroy Queen Serenity and her daughter. And where does Helios fit into the picture? Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Where are you?" A soft voice cried out. "I need to see you…"

Suddenly she heard a reply.

"I am here maiden…"

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibiusa!"

 _"_ _Oh no…"_

"Chibiusa!" Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking was made soon followed by curtains being drawn open.

"Mama..."

Standing beside the bed was none other then Queen Usgai Serenity. She stood over Chibiusa who had the sheets over her head. Her blue eyes looked down on her daughter with tease but parental tone.

"Chibiusa, breakfast is soon… please hurry up and get dressed, we're expecting our guests here today."

 _Why is my heart pounding… that dream…_

Groggy, Chibiusa opened her eyes, to the rays of the sun illuminating her bedroom.

She peaked through her sheets to see her mother, dressed in a light blue kimono, standing over her bed. "Mama, I'm coming," She replied. Even in her best attempts to wake up in an orderly fashion her father usually remains a consist alarm clock for the future queen in the morning. But for some reason her mother aided her today.

Queen Serenity looked down on her daughter, "Ok, we will see you downstairs?" Nodding in agreement, she then exited the room.

 _Another guest…? Didn't we just have somebody come in a couple days ago…? Ugh..._

She rolled out of bed, and began to walk toward her washroom where she proceeded with the regular morning routine which consisted of a shower, brushing teeth, washing her face.

 _I look a mess…_

As she looked upon her reflection her oval face looked a little worn, perhaps due to lack of sleep. She then took her pink waist length hair, and pulled it up into a high single ponytail to save time.

She proceeded to her dresser where she began change from her night gown into something more casual, at least for breakfast. She slipped on a pink sweetheart dress that ended at mid length, with a white cotton cardigan. She grabbed a pair of white knee length socks, along with soft pink peril earrings, and necklace to match. After a breath, she added the last touch of lip gloss and a spray of perfume.

"Chi-Chi you up?"

She faced her door to a knock, and a pair of light purple eyes were peaking through the crack. It was her trusted and closest friend, Diana. A smile came upon the young Princess's face, "I'm up Diana. Let's go for breakfast."

* * *

Walking down the large hallway into the main hall my mind couldn't seem to shake that dream I had earlier.

"What's wrong Chi-Chi?" I almost forgot was Diana was walking next to me. She was dressed so cute this morning. Her purple hair was kept in her usual twin buns with two loose strains hanging from the sides of her face. She was dressed in sweet-heart white dress ending at the knee with lace encompassed along the skirt. She also was wearing lip gloss and looked well rested, with a light blush filling her checks.

"I had a dream last night Diana…" We slowed our pace as we got closer to the dinning area.

"I think…" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as we were in front of the doors entering for breakfast, I turned to Diana who was focused on my words. "I'll tell you later."

Around the table was my mother and father who sat beside one another at the side of the table. Absent from breakfast was Luna and Artemis who I believe went traveling for a week. I proceeded to my usual spot at the end of the table, were Diana sat to my left.

"Good morning Mama, Good morning Daddy." My parents looked over and smiled. My mother, was dressed in a formal yet causal attire, consisted of a white blouse with a tie at the neck. She had on a baby blue skirt ending at knee length to complement the blue pearl earrings she was wearing. Her sliver white hair was up in her usual buns with her hair flowing past her waist. _Mama is aging so beautifully …_ I thought, as her eyes were still as blue from her youth to the quite matured adult she is today. Her face, carries a history of maturity and growth on it, but remains quite youthful due to the powers of the sliver crystal. My father, dressed in a white button down collar with dark blue pants also kept his youthfulness, not looking too much like an elder but mature enough to be a father to a young adult.

"How did you sleep my dear?"

"I slept well, thanks Daddy, who are the guests today?" His face turned from a relaxed smile to a somewhat taken-back and stiff expression.

"Well… your Mother and I… think its time you start looking for someone…" His face began to glow a soft pink across his cheeks.

Confused I asked, "Someone?"

My mother turned and gathered her husband's hesitation then calmly jumped in, "Someone to marry my dear."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. _How could they- I… What if I don't want to be married off? Why are they telling me this now?_

The air suddenly got awkward and silent.

I felt Diana slightly look over at me and touched my leg under the table, "Chi-Chi…"

I tried my best to mask the horror as my gaze shifted from my parents to Diana. Her expression was shock as well, but I could tell she was trying to withhold it to not further increase my own feelings.

My mother continued, "Chibiusa… You're at an age now where its time for you to find a partner… for the Moon Kingdom…" She took a breath, and looked me right in the eyes and continued, "This breakfast has been arranged were you will meet a potential suitor."

Bewildered, I couldn't hold it in-

"WHAT?"

My father at this point couldn't look me in the eyes. My mother seemed very composed and a lot more relaxed about the situation.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner… But they - he is coming in this morning."

Before I could response our house attendant, Megumi knocked on the dining room glass doors. She was dressed in her usual white and dark blue kimono with her brown hair tied up in a bun. Her soft brown eyes were such a comfort growing up when my parents were gone on business.

She opened the door and bowed.

"Good morning Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Princess Chibiusa and Lady Diana. I have our morning guests awaiting at the door. Should I let them in?"

I gave a look of hesitation toward my mother, and she looked at me firmly. I gave one more expression of refusal in hopes to cancel, but her expression didn't change. I nodded in defeat knowing that I wasn't going to win this battle.

Smiling up to Megumi, she then said, "You can let them in."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love if you shared your thoughts! What do you think? Just a bit more information about this story from my profile-_**

 ** _"_** In "Finding My Wings" I really wanted to explore Chibiusa and Helios's relationship a bit more. In the anime (after the two parted ways) we didn't get an update at all, even in the manga. I've always enjoyed reading stories in particular to these two so I am writing what I think, could- be a continuation in the life of Chibiusa in Crystal Tokyo and her connection to Helios."

 ** _Stay tuned! Thank you!_**

 ** _xo, KR._**


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments after, Megumi escorted a young man and what appeared to be a grandfather next to him.

I lost my breath.

Megumi then said, "These are our morning guests. Prince Daiki, and his father Lord Yasushi. The food will be served momentarily."

The two walked into the room, and bowed. The young man who appeared around my age range of about 25 earth years. He had full, wavy white hair that was pinned back in a low bun. His skin was flawless, yet had striking blue eyes that resembled…ice.

The young man raised from his bowed and greeted us, "It is a pleasure and honor to be seated with you all this morning."

Although his eyes slightly intimidated me, his oval shaped face had enough color making him look very alive and warm to approach. Dressed in a navy blue collar with a brown belt and black dress pants. He was actually really attractive.

 _He looks so much like him…_

At that moment I felt Diana tap my foot under the table. I snapped out of my trance and stood up. His father also raised from his bowed and greeted us, "It is an honor, Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Princess Usagi." He was a very warm looking elder. Shorter then his son, he stood at about 5 feet. He was a bit round looking, but his emerald green kimono fit him well. He had dark brown hair that low cut and was showing age through streaks of grey. And unlike his son, he had brown eyes. By looking at the two you one wouldn't speculate that their related.

I bowed in the same respect, "Good morning." My parents and Diana followed suit with the greetings and breakfast was soon served. They sat in the seats opposite to my parents, the father beside Diana and Daiki sitting at the head of the table opposite to me.

 _This is so awkward! Why could my parents consent to this? I don't even know this guy! Don't they trust me to make my own decisions?_

My father then began the conversation by asking questions such as their family history, present goals, what they picture for the Crystal Tokyo… and me.

The pair described the family history. Prince Daiki was actually adopted into the family. King Yasushi and his wife could not have children, so they raised Daiki as their own. King Yasushi's wife had passed away when Daiki was a young child. So basically he was a single father. They also explained that they were from a planet within another galaxy, that I wasn't too familiar with, but my parents seemed to have known. From my studies growing up, within the patriarch my family sits at the top in terms of ruling and power across all galaxies and planets.

 _Maybe this is for my own good…_

As I remained in my thoughts, my parents and King Yasushi were discussing back and forth were I realized Prince Daiki looking at me. He had a shy eyes, but something about them made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Almost like he is looking directly into me. In a cool, calm voice he asked, "Are you enjoying the breakfast, Princess?"

I felt heat rise to my cheeks again. "I am. Yourself?"

He then gave a slight smile showing off his beautiful white teeth that just further added to his overall attraction.

"I'm having an amazing time."

* * *

After the breakfast was over, my parents had offered the pair stay at our visitors' house, off the estate to join us for the week. They agreed, and left toward the city to sight see and explore. I was told they'd be returning during the week for dinner. Once they left the home, Diana and I excused ourselves and began to walk toward the back lot.

Walking alongside me her expression was filled with excitement, "So what did you think Chi Chi?"

We had gotten outside at this point and walking through the garden path toward the stone bench overlooking the city. The weather was beautiful. Sunny, slight breeze and full white clouds over us.

"I don't know Diana…"

Her expression changed slightly from excitement to a touch of concern. At this point we had gotten to the bench and her gaze was fixed on me while I was faced toward the view.

"I thought he was really nice… Chi Chi, seems like a strong knights' men who cares for people and-"

"Diana…" At this point my face directed toward the clouds, examining their shapes.

"Diana, do you ever want to get married one day?" She looked confused for a moment, then looked down in slight embarrassment. "Of course Chi-Chi."

I took my gaze from the sky and onto my best friend, "Do you ever dream about that moment?"

She then looked at me and asked, "What moment?"

"The moment you know your dreams are fulfilled…"

* * *

The day had finally come to an end, and I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock.

At this point I was dressed in a pink cotton sleep wear dress, and bunny slippers. It reminds me so much of my time on Earth as a child. I tried to put my hair into this night bonnet, but most of it was still poking out.

"Come in,"

It was Papa. Dressed in a black pajama set, he walked over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, then at our release he held his hands behind my back as mine were around him.

"Chibiusa, I'm really proud of you today."

I couldn't hide my expression of discontent with the situation. He continued, "I know this… I know this could be difficult, and a hard adjustment for you, but I urge you to trust us. Your mother and I-"

I broke from the hug in frustration, "But… Why… why can't you trust me to make that decision on my own?" I felt the sting of tears begin to swell into my eyes.

 _Why am I about to cry?_

My father looked distraught for a moment, but then looked my firmly in my eyes. "Chibiusa. Your mother and I don't want you to be used. You are the heir to Crystal Tokyo. We have searched for the past year trying to find the right suitor for you. We really believe this could be it, if you give him a chance."

At the point the tears just fell from my eyes, "Papa…" He came and embraced me until I calmed down. He looked down on me from our embrace and kissed me on my forehead. "I'm sorry your upset… we can talk more in the morning. Please get some rest my dear and sleep on it."

He left my room quietly and gave me a loving look as he closed the door. My room was lit by a small lap I had along with the shine of the night sky. As I lay on my bed, with sleep creeping up, I remain looking toward the celling with mind running on him once more…

 _Helios_ ….

* * *

 _Maiden..._

I woke up in my formal white dress, the one that was often associated with my transformations when I lived in 21th century Tokyo. I stood up from what appeared to be a bundle of flowers. My hair was in its classic rabbit buns and hair swaying to my waist. I also noticed the wings on my back…

 _I'm back..._

"Where are you?" I cried out. Tears started to swell in my eyes again. I needed to see him. After all these years, I waited so long for this reunion.

I started to run frantically across the garden of Elysion.

"I need to see you… Helios!"

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me I a stopped in my tracks.

I heard the reply, "I am here maiden…"

I began to move my face ever so slowly toward the figure behind me… When…

"Chibiusa? Chibiusa?"

I felt someone touching my arm. My eyes flustered opened to find my mother standing over me with concern.

"Chibiusa-chan… you were talking in your sleep dear, it alarmed me as I was walking by your room,"

In attempts to catch my breath, I was stunned and saddened by the moments that had just occurred. I began to process what had just happened.

 _It was a dream…. all of it..._ at this point I began to cry uncontrollability, "It… Was-Was... It…

My mother held me until it was over.

* * *

I awoke the next day, skipping breakfast and laying on my bed.

 _Was it all just a dream? All of it?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. It was Diana. She had a cheerful smile on her face, "Morning Chi-Chi!"

I kept my face looking toward the ceiling, "Morning Diana."

She motioned toward my bed, and then sat next to me. "Today we are meeting up with the girls."

I shifted my gaze toward the purple haired girl, "Diana, I don't want to… ruin everyone else's mood...-"

She interrupted, "Chibiusa." She looked down on me with loving eyes. "We love you. And want to spend time together. All of us"

 _It has been awhile since we've been all together…_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _This was a pretty long chapter! But what do you think? I'm so curious about your thoughts on the story so far._**

 ** _Some clarification._**

 ** _This story does take place in Crystal Tokyo and this would be the Chibiusa that experienced everything in the anime and manga. I won't be making too much references to both, however I think the connections will make sense as the story goes on._**

 ** _That's all for now! Please review! I'm a new author on here and I'd love to hear the feedback._**

 ** _xo, Kamala Rose._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi everyone!" Diana raised her arm gleefully toward the four sisters joining us for lunch. Diana was dressed in a light purple dress with a sweat heart neckline. She had on golden chocker with golden bracelets and earrings to match. She asked to borrow my short black pumps to the outfit.

VesVes, CereCere, JunJun and PallaPalla, replied in unison, "Hey!"

I was dressed in white blouse and skirt. My hair was back to its typical bun style and I decided to wear red flats, and lipstick to complement the outfit.

It seems like Diana planned we'd all meet at Majikku Park in downtown Crystal Tokyo. It had lavish cherry blossom trees as well as a large fountain in the center of the park. The sisters had brought a picnic basket, as well as a blanket to sit on. After we decided which tree to sit under, our snacks of pastry buns and other appetizers were served.

"Lady Chibiusa! Diana! We've missed you!" Cerecere said.

I smiled in response to the comment, the girls looked the same as always. Dressed in sleeveless sweetheart spring dresses that ended at the knee, VesVes, CereCere and PallaPalla were wearing clothing respective to their hair color. Jun Jun wore a dark green belly top with black jeans.

As we continued lunch we were catching up and discussing all sorts of topics, CereCere was discussing her paintings and her recent developments on that. JunJun touched on her band and musical concerts coming up in the city. VesVes couldn't stop talking about this new boy she met, and PallaPalla kept her interests really in playing, and magical tricks- she really was like the baby of the group although she's the second oldest of the sisters.

"Lady Chibiusa…" CereCere reached over to touch my hand, "Is everything ok? How have you been?" Her question caught me off guard, but I knew I had to tell them about this new development in my life. The girls all suddenly drew to a silence, and were patiently waiting on a reply.

Taking a breath, I went for it.

"My parents have decided they wanted to find someone for me to marry."

I looked up to examine the expression on the girls faces. I couldn't help but smirk slightly, not out of happiness- but awkwardness.

"EHHHHHHH?"

And almost instantly they all jumped in and were talking over one another.

"Lady Chibiusa, is this what you want?"

"What does he look like!? Is he cute, where is he from?"

"I can't wait to go dress shopping!"

"I wonder how tall he is?"

"Wedding bells"

"Clothing!"

"Food!"

"Babies!"

Everything they were saying was just adding to the confusion and was beginning to make me feel overwhelmed until JunJun stepped in.

"HEY!" The sisters became silent, then looked at me.

"Oh no! Chibiusa we didn't mean to make you cry!" PallaPalla said then instantly put her arms around me.

 _Cry?_

Little did I realize that indeed tears were making its way down my cheeks. I felt heat rising to my cheeks and my breathing was becoming shallow. It seemed almost impossible to get my words out to communicate.

"I'm sorry…. Everyone…just-give me a second…"

At this point I heard Diana jumped in to inform the girls about who Prince Daiki was and where he was from as well as what my parents were expecting from me.

"Nothing is confirmed…. But Chibiusa isn't-"

After a moment I gathered myself then looked up at them. "I don't want to marry him." The girls sat while I began to speak. "I know I've only met him once… And sure… He seems like a nice guy… But…"

And in all her innocence PallaPalla said, "There's someone else."

There was silence among us.

I nodded slightly.

Diana broke the silence with a soft tone. "Chibiusa…. Who… Who are you talking about?"

I couldn't bring myself to say his name. I felt too much pressure. Not from my trusted friends, but from myself. I guess in realizing how much of a reality this is for me.

And in a stern tone, JunJun said, "Horse-man."

Everyone looked at JunJun in response to what she said. I couldn't speak. Still had my head down.

"Horse-man? Chibiusa-" Diana stopped mid-sentence in realization of who JunJun was referring too. She put both of her hands in mine and looked me square in the face.

"…Helios-Kun?"

The girls slightly sighed in agreement. The silence was awkward in comparison to the beautiful weather and color detail under this blossom tree.

VesVes continued the conversation, "Lady Chibiusa. We – You, haven't seen him…Since…Seems like forever now…"

"VesVes!" Cerecere said in response to her comment. "Lady Chibiusa- VesVes didn't mean it that way-"

At this point I interrupted. "But its true." The girls sat in silence. I put my head up to face them all. "I haven't seen him since… I was a young girl. I've been waiting… Forever… From him to come back..." I had to fight the tears back and finish my sentence. "I don't want to marry another man until I reach him!"

"I can help with that!"

All of us turned to look our blue haired baby of the group, PallaPalla. "Lady Chibiusa… I can show you where he is."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Neither could the rest of us for that matter.

"I can do it! I can do it! Hmmmm."

In a moment she stood up and pointed toward the fountain in the middle of the park. "Let's head over there!"

I responded in hesitation, "PallaPalla-"

"Lady Chibiusa! Come on!"

PallaPalla ran over to the the fountain gleefully and stood over it. We followed suit behind her to see exactly what she was doing. Doubtful, we remained calm to see what she actually intended on doing.

"Lady Chibiusa, I don't like seeing you cry." She turned to face me for a moment.

"Believe in me! I'll show you my magic trick!"

She looked over the fountain and put her hands over it.

"Power of Mercury! Loan me your magic!" Her hands began to glow a light blue over the fountain. "Sailor … Pallas! … Show me Helios of Elysion!"

We all looked over the fountain to see… nothing.

JunJun said in frustration- "Palla-"

"Look, look!" PallaPalla said in excitement.

We all looked over the fountain to see a slight image come to the surface. Full, luscious trees, beautifully crafted marble buildings- it was Elysion. Suddenly, the back of a white haired figure appeared. Almost instantly, my hands motioned on its own as I reached toward the image in the water.

"If only… I could…reach…"

Then a bright light blinded me momentarily. Once the light faded, I lost my energy, and could feel my legs collapsing. Everything was swirling, and an unexpected drowsiness made my body incredibly weak - I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chibiusa woke up in a room that was not her own. Holding her head slightly she examined the room.

 _Where am I?_

The room was large in size with white walls, and two large windows with sliver drapery. The bed she was laying on was made of marble and had blankets that were made from a material that felt like one was sleeping on a cloud.

Chibiusa held her head as she considered the events before waking up.

 _Last I remember was standing over the fountain…_

Suddenly she remembered what had occurred at the fountain. The princess continued to ponder,

 _Elyison… I must be here._

Chibiusa slowly motioned herself out of the bed and walked toward the exit. She stopped to notice that her clothing was changed. She was dressed in her royal clothing which encompassed a white dress, pearl earrings and bracelet.

Finding herself outside of the home, she walked along a pathway even though she wasn't sure where it headed. It almost felt like her body was moving on its own toward its destination. As she continued she absorbed her surroundings. It was beautiful. Trees that were full of life, flowers of all kinds and colors. It was probably around dinner hour as the sun was beginning to set as well.

Suddenly she stopped. Straight ahead of her was the moon, it looked beautiful yet distant. Before her was a man sitting under a tree in the direction of the moon. She couldn't see his face but it confirmed that to her that he was the figure she was seeking all along.

Unsure of what to do she just stood for a moment. In a few short moments her thoughts were interrupted by the figure.

"Maiden, you've awaken."

Helios stood up and turned to face the young adult. The silence was thickening between the two. Chibiusa was struck by the man standing before her. He was tall, probably as tall as her father. With a medium build, he was dressed in black uniform- black pants and a fitted black shirt that shaped his figure underneath. As she remembered him, his hair was sliver-white… But this time it was shaped with a low cut in the back and part in the front, while sustaining a bit a thickness to it.

He broke the silence by asking a question.

In a calm tone he asked,

"What brings you here Maiden?"

Taken back by the direct question, Chibiusa initially didn't know how to answer him. She expected a different response from him after all these years. Breaking the eye contact, Chibiusa looked toward the ground before answering him.

"Helios… I'm here to see you."

Helios kept the gaze on her and slowly motioned toward the Princess.

"To see…me…?" He asked. She looked up toward the ground and nodded slowly in response as he approached, and now stood right in before her. The whole time he proceeded he didn't break eye contact. Even now as he was looking down upon her his expression was emotionless and very hard to read. It made Chibiusa feel like the her recent arrival was a bother or a nuisance.

For a moment they just stood still. Examining one another up close.

 _Maybe I should have stayed home…! Was Mama and Papa right…? I'm I destined for-_

Then suddenly, yet very gently he took her hand and just, looked at it. Still emotionless, very hard to read. Then in a very quick yet elegant motion, Chibiusa found herself wrapped within his arms. His head buried within her neck, she was stunned. Then she slowly raised her arms to complete the full embrace.

His warm breath against her skin was making the hairs on her back stand.

"Chibiusa…"

* * *

 _ **Hello and Happy New Year!**_

 _ **I hope you are enjoying this story so far!**_

 _ **What do you think? Its going to get even juicier as the story continues!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy. Please read and review! Would love to hear the feedback.**_

 _ **\- Kalama Rose**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The two stood within one another's embrace for few seconds, when Helios broke it and took a step back. His expression was filled with multiple emotions. But what stood out the most to Chibiusa was the expression of regret. He then took a moment, exhaled then bowed.

"Princess Usgai… Excuse my behavior… I apologize."

Just as he raised from his bow, Chibiusa walked toward him and embraced him once again. With her arms around his back, this time she rested her head against his chest. The two stood still in the moment, Helios just keeping his hands against his sides. Chibiusa took to his body language and although she didn't necessarily look up at him, she did speak directly to him.

"Should… I go?"

* * *

"Should… I go?"

 _I didn't know how to answer her… What is happening with me?_

I was caught mid-thought by the gaze of the future queen looking up at me. She looks just as I remember… No- she's aged. Notably, she isn't a child anymore. Her body is of a woman now… Her hair is much longer, face slender and eyes with a long history behind them.

 _Beautiful…. Just beautiful._

The warmth between them was saturating. At that point he put one of his hands around her waist and the other was lifted to caress face. At first his hand rested on her cheek, but then got lost in the detail of her face as she closed her eyes in response to his touch. He lightly stroked his thumb against her cheek, then proceeded to her eyes, nose and left his finger on her lips.

The internal conflict that Helios was having with himself was trying.

 _I can't do this… She's future Queen…_

Chibiusa interjected his thoughts once more, with her eyes reopened on him, but this time there were tears emerging. Then she said,

"Helios…" she smiled crookedly through her tears, she raised her hand to his cheek, and in the soft tone she said, "I'm not a child anymore." And in that moment he let go of all the fear, hesitation and confusion go and pulled her in.

* * *

The pair remained encompassed within one another's arms while they locked lips. Then Helios motioned to deepen the kiss while keeping one arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. It was as though they moved effortlessly amongst one another. He then moved from her lips, to her kissing her neck gradually when Chibiusa let out a faint moan- the sound caused Helios to become ridged and he broke the embrace and took a step back, a couple actually.

In attempts to catch their breath, Helios kept his head down- whilst Chibiusa kept her gaze on him. She couldn't get a good look at his expression but his body language was withdrawn. Then she motioned toward him when he raised his hand to stop her from proceeding.

He looked up toward her and said, "Stop." It seems he finally gathered his breath and continued, "I'm sorry."

Unsure how to reply, Chibiusa remained silent. He continued.

"I… apologize, for advancing toward you… I-"

"Why are you apologizing?!" He was taken back by her response.

"This… That was expression. Expression of, our love! And it shouldn't be denied!"

He kept his gaze fixed on the princess, then expression became a lot softer and inviting. He turned his palm to face outward for her to grasp. She saw the invitation and proceeded to run into his arms. He rested his head on hers and continued,

"Maiden… Chibiusa. Forgive me." He motioned his head to face her, then raised his hand to cup her cheek once again.

"I- this is so sudden. And unexpected. Forgive-" He was silenced by a finger placed against his lips and a smile.

"You called me Chibiusa." With their eyes lost within one another they pulled each other in for another kiss.

* * *

 _Crystal Tokyo is beautiful. Very lovely. Full of life, and people too…_

Father had left for the afternoon to gather herbs and teas that we didn't have on our home planet. I found a park somewhere, I believe the downtown area to rest my head against a tree.

 _Since I've come here, I've got nothing but headaches…._

As I closed my eyes in hopes for this headache to lift, I heard some squealing somewhere that disturbed me. I tried to ignore it but… It was starting to get annoying.

 _Who is making that noise?_

I opened my eyes to have a look where this noise could be coming from. I looked to my left, right… Then I noticed further ahead of me was a group of females. Attractive young women at that- but they were standing over a fountain. I couldn't really grasp what they were saying but I think I recognized one of them.

 _Princess Usagis' friend… From the breakfast… I wonder if they're okay._

In hopes to leave a good impression for Princess Usagi I decided to get up and head toward the girls.

I could begin to hear what they were discussing.

"What do we do!"

"What do you mean what!?"

"Should we tell Mama Serenity?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ladies gather yourselves…"

I noticed Diana look toward me and her expression grew into a lot more concern- she must need help.

"Lady Diana! I happened to be in the area and noticed you ladies- is something wrong?"

Diana stood in front of the four girls and quickly said, "No everything is okay!"

Then I noticed a blue haired girl say in an innocent tone, "What do you mean Diana? She-"

"Jeeze! Would you look at that, we forgot our picnic basket! We should get it before ants get in our food- don't you think ladies?" Diana looked very uncomfortable.

 _Maybe I need to get out of here…_

One of the young women who was wearing a red dress with crimson hair motioned toward me and said,

"Well Diana, why can't this young man join us?"

 _I_ _need_ _to get out of here…_

"Prince Daiki! Is that you over there?"

I looked over to see my father walking along the main path carrying far too many bags for him to support.

 _Here's my chance out of here!_

"Lady Diana, ladies" I bowed in respect, "I must excuse myself. I'm going to help my father home."

Diana took a breath then smiled toward me, "Ok Prince Daiki. Thank you so much for your concern."

I returned the smile. "Its not a problem… But if I may ask, where is Princess Usagi?"

I noticed the energy change amongst all the girls but one, a green haired woman who was looking away with her arms crossed.

Diana continued, "She's at home. Resting. She wasn't feeling too good this afternoon… Headache."

I quickly examined the young woman's face- it was calm, collected.

"Ok. Please send my condolences, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

She smiled in response.

I went over to help my father with the bags as we began to head toward our guest house.

 _Lady Usagi…_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The couple decided to sit under the tree that Chibiusa first found Helios under. She was sitting in his lap as he rested on the ground with his back against the trunk. With his arm around her chest they sat comfortably enjoying the view and their company.

"Chibiusa."

She looked up in acknowledgement to him, and in a relaxed tone he continued.

"How… Did you get here?"

In a sheepish tone she replied, "Well… I had some help."

A look of confusion crossed his face, "Help?"

"Yeah…"

 _I don't know if he knows about the girls…_

She went on to explain what had occurred in order for her to get there. As well as the sisters and their role in her life as her inner senshi. After explaining he still seemed confused, but shifted his body to be looking directly at her.

"Is something happening in back home that you need my assistance with? A new enemy!?"

 _Should I tell him…?_

"Helios… There isn't a new enemy... Crystal Tokyo has been peaceful for quite some decades now… I don't even carry my crystal with me much anymore."

Shocked- he couldn't believe she walked about without essentially her life force, form of protection and most desired item across the galaxies.

"Why?"

"Its locked up at home with my mothers…. We don't carry it around publicly. There hasn't been a threat for a while so-" she yawned mid-sentence, "as a family we've decided to keep it secured in event of an emergency."

She continued,

"I think I should head back soon… My parents are going to start asking for me." She took a moment to ponder an idea then continued, "Is the time in sync with Crystal Tokyo?"

Helios had his eyes looking up with his fingers under in chin as he thought about her question. "I think we're actually behind a few hours in comparison to your home. I'm not sure exactly, but I know that time moves a lot slower in Crystal Tokyo then here."

"Oh- okay… So it would still be, lets say mid-afternoon there?"

He nodded in agreement. "I believe so."

She smiled in response, "perfect! I'll stay a bit longer… If that's okay with you?"

"Of course. Stay as long as you wish… As a matter of fact-" Helios stood up and reached for Chibiusa's hand. She also stood up, and held it.

"Lets go flying."

Chibiusa was a bit confused by what he meant, "Flying?"

In an instant there was bright golden light surrounding them that was blinding. As the light faded Helios had transformed into the horse that Chibiusa had remembered as a child.

Her expression grew into excitement as she began to remember the times as a child riding on Helios's back. She walked toward him and embraced his mane. He lowered onto the ground and she climbed onto his back. With his wings sprouted, he began to run through Elysion. The feeling of excitement began to fill her being, as he ran until he got to a cliff and jumped. The air was crisp as it flew through her hair, the view of Elysion was remarkable.

While Chibiusa enjoyed the view, she leaned into his neck and whispered, "I'm so happy…"

As they rode together and the ride came to an end- they ended back at the place they began with the large tree. Helios turned back into his human form and they walked hand in hand toward the tree. Instead of sitting under it like before, they just laid under the tree, snuggled beside one another- while looking into each others eyes.

Chibiusa broke the silence, "I can't believe, this is happening… Helios, come home with me." Helios held his position and eye contact for a moment then sat up.

"Chibiusa you know I can't leave from here. There won't be anyone to guard Elysion."

She followed suit and sat up as well, "What if we found someone to?" He smiled to her response.

"This is my birth right… I was sworn in… I can't abandon my duties."

She came in closer to his face, "Even if the Future Queen Serenity told you too?"

He looked down slightly with a smirk, then looked up at her with his eyes, "Maybe."

She fell back into his chest and they continued to lay under the tree. Although their future as a unit was still unclear- they both enjoyed the time they shared together in that moment.

"Helios…?"

"Yes my beloved."

"Do you love me?"

Helios paused for a moment. "Yes."

She looked up at him as they laid under the tree. "Really?"

He looked down to meet her eyes. "Yes."

"Like how?"

He took a moment to think before his response. "How?

She held him closer as she asked, "Please, like how?"

"Since I've met you I knew… I knew you had a pure heart. We were both younger then, but since our departure I've never forgotten you. And I've longed for our reunion… Until today I would sit here… And wonder how your doing, but I felt comfort in knowing you were so close. Just an arms length away." His eyes gazed toward the moon before them, then smiled down at the future queen.

"So I know, without a doubt, that I do love you."

His words brought tears to Chibiusa's eyes. "I knew… To never give up on us… To share our dreams together. I love you."

They pulled into one another to share kiss, then continued to lay in Elyision.

They sat in silence for a moment until Helios remembered that his question from earlier regarding a problem back home wasn't actually answered. As he was about to ask again, he realized the princess was asleep within his arms. He looked down at her tenderly and squeezed a bit tighter around her as he enjoyed the view.

 _A dream turned reality… There must be a way for us to end in a union… Somehow…_

Eventually the two fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to realize the sun had set and it was late into the night. I looked down to see the Chibiusa still asleep within my arms. I still couldn't believe the events that I had transpired today.

I looked down to see Chibiusa sweating and her face full of tension. She gripped my arm tightly, as it looked she was having a nightmare. As I was just about to wake her, she began talking in her sleep,

"I don't want to Mama… Please… No…"

At this point I became alarmed yet curious about what she was dreaming about.

 _Should I see…? I have the power to see what she's dreaming about… At least here I can..._

I decided that I could be of some assistance if I was able to see what she was dreaming about.

I closed my eyes and held one of her hands as I let the power of the golden crystal guide me. A picture came to my mind, it was Chibiusa in her bedroom it seems like, with – Neo Queen Serenity. They were both dressed in formal attire, Chibiusa dressed more formal similar to … A bride…

"Mama I don't want to this- please!"

"Chibiusa… Listen to me. I know this is hard but- "

"Why can't you be like how you were on Earth!" The scream echoed across the room and it suddenly grew dark- basically black. It was just me standing in the room at that point.

Then instantly a figure stood before me. He was tall with white hair, and ice blue eyes. He was staring right at me.

 _Can he see me?_

Then the man replied, "I can…" His voice sent chills down my spine and suddenly I was paralyzed in place- I couldn't move! The figured moved closer to me then suddenly he extended his arm toward my neck and slammed me against the wall. I couldn't defend myself- I was frozen! Then the man motioned close to me and looked right into my eyes.

"Listen… I need you to stay far away from the princess…. She is due to marry me, YOU HEAR ME! He took a pause and shortly continued, "And if I see you around her… In any form… I'll kill her."

As he finished his last word, he let go- and instantaneously I woke up, gasping for breath. My face was covered in sweat.

 _What… Was that!? … And Who?_

As he began to gather himself, he noticed Chibiusa was missing.

 _Did something happen while I was sleeping?!_

Then he looked up to find her walking toward him with a two cups of water. She said gleefully, "Helios! I brought you-"

As she got wind of my expression she dropped the glasses and ran up to me,

"Helios! What happened, why do you look like that?"

* * *

As I began to head back to where we were sitting I couldn't shake the dream I had just moments before.

 _What is going on…_

I decided to go back to the home I first woke up in to Helios and I a glass of water.

 _I wonder if he has ever gotten a cooked meal…_

I felt a sense of inspiration that one day I could make his meals… Forever. As I headed out toward the tree I saw Helios standing with his back faced to me. Then he turned around and saw me-

I dropped the glasses.

Running to his aid he looked awful like he had seen a monster.

"Helios! What happened, why do you look like that?"

It looked like he gathered himself and his breathing. Then he looked at me with no expression… All the love that was there, it was almost as if it vanished. He then asked,

"Are you due to marry someone?"

I froze.

After examining my expression, he said coldly,

"Chibiusa. I need you to leave."

He turned toward the direction of his home having his back faced to me. My body began to quiver, I felt like I couldn't hold myself up.

In desperation I yelled out, "Helios NO!"

My hands were shaking in emotional distress, "I'm not leaving! I was going to tell you… My parents want me marry this guy… But I know he isn't who I want- its you!"

At the point he wasn't even looking at me. His back was faced. I wrapped my arms from behind him resting my head on his back. With tears running down my face I continued.

"Helios… I love you… I've waited years for this… Please."

There was a silence. He didn't move... Didn't say a word.

Then he released my arms, turned and faced me and uttered a few words the devastated any hope I had left being with this man.

"I need you to leave… And never come back."

* * *

 ** _What did you guys think of that!?_**

 ** _I've been writing all day, but I hope you are enjoying!_**

 ** _Please leave a review + like, it helps me know there is somebody enjoying my work!_**

 ** _If you have any questions- shoot me a review!_**

 ** _Thanks hopefully next chapter(s) up in a couple of days._**

 ** _-KR._**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _"Listen… I need you to stay far away from the princess…. She is due to marry me, YOU HEAR ME! He took a pause and shortly continued, "And if I see you around her… In any form… I'll kill her."_

The echo of his words sent chills down Helios spin. Frustrated, he clenched his hands into fists. The words couldn't stop repeating in his mind.

 _"And if I see you around her… In any form… I'll kill her."_

Helios closed his eyes in as he laid in his own bed, still recovering from shock. In addition to his mental wounds, his emotional scarring was another battle of itself.

(Flashback)

 _Chibiusa and Helios were surrounded by a bright light and in response closed their eyes. Once opened, they were back in Crystal Tokyo- specifically Chibiusa's bedroom._

Without saying a word, he turned toward her window to proceed to Elyison. Soft sobs from the Princess could be heard. It devastated him- he desperately wanted to caress and comfort her, but had to exhibit some form of restraint. Before he took a step she spoke faintly, "Helios…I'm asking for your forgiveness… Please-" She proceeded to reach out and stepped toward him. Successfully, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

They stood in silence for a moment. Helios couldn't find any words to say. Without turning to face her he stated flatly,

"Chibiusa- let me go."

The future queen held tighter around his chest. She shook her head in the motion of no against his back. The moment was painful and agonizing as he held back the little control he had left to just hold her and wipe away her tears.

"Lady Usagi." He said sternly,

"I won't say it again."

Another few moments of silence passed between the two. Defeated, she released him leaving her hands on sides.

Chibiusa held her head down and was mumbling words to herself, which at first intangible then became audible to Helios.

"I thought-" she looked up toward Helios, "I thought we- you… Loved me." The tears began to well within her lower eyelids once again. She continued,

"I thought we had dreams to be-"

Helios interrupted and turned to face her. His expression was filled with anger. Yet, embodied profound pain deep within his eyes. "Those dreams are dead to me!"

He held eye contact with her to illustrate the seriousness of his words. He had to make sure she would believe him without hesitation. She held the eye contact as well searching for the love and tenderness that she experienced just moments before. Coming to the realization that he was indeed serious- she weakly sighed in defeat and turned her back to him, while wiping her tears.

His heart shattered seeing her turn away from him. A range of emotions were flowing through him. Regret, sorrow, loss… Guilt, love… Anger.

Before he turned to leave he said one last thing in a much softer tone.

"Lady Us-Chibiusa…

Don't marry him."

In shock, she turned to face him. But before she could respond, he was gone.

* * *

Diana stayed by Chibiusa's side the entire day.

The pillows that surrounded them were damp and scented of light sea salt. Diana didn't say much. She laid beside Chibiusa, trying to be of best support. Throughout the day, the Princess found herself in and out of sleep. Thankfully for Chibiusa, Diana had told her parents that she was feeling under the weather so that kept them from asking questions. Chibiusa awoke once again to find Diana reading a book beside her. As she realized that she had awakened, she put the book down and began to speak.

"Chi-Chi… How are you feeling?"

The question stung and brought on the flashback of the previous day. She was weary. Tired of crying, tired of the agony. Her eyes couldn't meet Diana, so kept them closed as they laid on the bed together.

"Chi-Chi… I'm sorry." Diana began to feel a wave of sadness in response to Chibiusa's distress. She felt like she couldn't be of aid to her. Useless. She looked away with tears stinging her eyes.

Almost immediately Chibiusa perceived what was happening and rested her head on Diana's shoulder and stretched her arm over her as they laid together. Diana was Chibiusa's closest ally and trusted friend. They had been through so much together throughout their lives. Chibiusa began to speak in a soft tone while wiping Diana's tears.

"Diana, thank you. For everything."

Chibiusa slowly began to explain what had happened after she disappeared in the fountain, along with the events that followed in her bedroom. Diana focused attentively to every word. When she was done explaining, it left Diana quite curious.

"Don't marry him?"

Chibiusa nodded. "That's what he said."

Confused Diana asked, "What does that even mean? How would he even know about the marriage arrangement?"

The girls laid in thought for a few moments. Diana broke the silence asking a question.

"Do you think Daski knows more then we think?" The girls looked at one another for a moment.

"Chibiusa. We need to do investigative work on Daski. What if Helios was trying to warn you of a potential threat?"

The pink haired princess looked at Diana while deep in thought.

 _Threat? Was Helios trying to warn me?_

Internalizing the agony she experienced the previous day, Chibiusa decided that it would be worth it to look into Daski and his motives. As the future queen she had to protect the people of Crystal Toyko as well as her family despite how she may be feeling.

Looking into Diana's eyes she said, "Okay. I'll go out with him tomorrow."

And with a slight smirk - yet an overall serious expression she replied,

"It's a date."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much! What did you think of this chapter? Any thoughts on who Daski is?**

 **In addition, In case anyone was wondering why Diana, Helios or even her parents call Chibiusa, BY "Chibiusa"... I decided that although they did call her small lady in the anime/manga… she clearly isn't a small child anymore. So I think it would be fitting, (at least in this format) that she be called Chibiusa, and formally her name is Usgai Serenity.**

 **Let me know what you think, I am very curious. This story is going to get emotional and far more dramatic… Climax of the piece is coming soon. Hang on tight! If you enjoyed this chapter, or the entire story thus far, please REVIEW, LIKE AND FAV for updates! Helps me move faster for you guys!**

 **Next chapter up by next week!**

 **ps. Apologies if you find for any typos or errors. Trying my best for clean edits.**

 **\- KR.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"You ready?" Chibiusa gazed upon her reflection with hesitation and slight intimidation. As she gathered her thoughts to answer Diana, she exhaled faintly and answered,

"I'm ready."

The two decided to not tell Queen Serenity and King Endymion about their recent events. Diana had arranged through Prince Daski's father for the two to spend the afternoon together. They were to meet at the local park and converse over light snacks. Chibiusa was dressed in soft pink sleeveless jumpsuit that fitted her frame quite attractively. Her hair was styled in her usual rabbit buns, with the tails ending past her waist. With white ballerina flats, diamond earrings and a soft lip-gloss- she was ready to go. Before she walked out the front door she turned toward Diana to say goodbye. They took one another by the hands. Diana spoke first.

"Call me or the girls if there's any problems… Be confident… Remember what you're there for."

With a nod she embraced her friend and left towards Shiretoko National Park. Chibiusa decided to walk instead her usual escort carriage in hopes to enjoy the weather and clear her mind for the approaching date. As she proceeded, she became lost in her thoughts. Helios came to mind.

 _"Those dreams are dead to me…"_

She stopped mid-step in agony from his words. Then she recalled what he said moments after.

 _"Lady Us-Chibiusa…Don't marry him."_

Chibiusa couldn't come to an agreement with her thoughts.

 _What could this all mean? What was he talking about…?_

As she looked up toward the path she was beginning to approach the park. She examined the area to see if she could find Daski.

 _He isn't here…_

She was now at the park and didn't see him anywhere in sight. With the sun shining and light breeze, she raised her arm over her forehead to see if she could get look. Then in the distance she saw a figure walking toward her with a smile. She was struck by his appearance.

Dressed in a navy blue short sleeved collar, the shirt was tailored showing off his medium build figure. He wore a dark brown belt to support his white khakis ending at the ankle. He had on brown scandals, exposing his feet to the sun. In his hand was a basket most likely filled with goods for the day.

Now he had approached her, and greeted her with a bow.

"Good afternoon Princess Serenity. I apologize for my tardiness."

Chibiusa smiled slightly in response, "Its okay."

The two decided to sit under a large cherry blossom tree. Daski spread out a large rectangular sheet for the pair to sit on. As Chibiusa sat upon the sheet, Daski set up the fruits, vegetables, and water bottles for their afternoon. Daski slightly exhaled as he finished and sat up. He then fixed his gaze upon the Princess.

With a calm tone he asked, "Are you hungry? Please help yourself!"

She felt a light blush cross over her cheeks. In a flustered manner she replied,

"Hm not, really…" As she looked toward the young Prince he held his gaze toward her as he leaned up against the tree. His face looked really relaxed, warm- inviting. His blue eyes weren't as imitating as she remembered, they actually looked a lot bluer, similar to her mothers. With his hair tied up in a not the neatest bun, single white hair strains falling over his face.

 _I have to watch out for this guy? He seems so normal…_

The air was a bit awkward. Daski had shared out some fruit and looked down on his plate. Chibiusa took note of the light blush cross his face. Chibiusa didn't know how to break the ice, but remembered she had to get some information on him.

"So, what do you think about this whole thing?"

He looked up from his lap. "What thing?"

She found it hard to sustain eye contact with him, perhaps out of nerves. She fumbled a bit as she answered him. "Like… This whole marriage thing…"

He looked at her for a moment then leaned toward the tree as he faced toward the park. His expression interpreted as though he was in deep thought. After a moment he answered her, not looking in her direction but toward the couples and children throughout the park.

"I… don't really want to."

Chibiusa began to interpreted what he just said. She was stunned. Not out of pride of being rejected, but in disbelief that he held similar thoughts as her.

He continued, "I mean-" He looked toward the Chibiusa at this point.

"Your strikingly gorgeous, a strong warrior yet so elegantly pose. But-" He looked away from her again toward the park.

She knew the expression that was conveyed over his face all too well. His body language, his tone, the silence. His heart was in another's hands. She finished his sentence.

"There's someone else."

Taken back by her response he looked down at his hands for a moment then met her gaze softly.

"I'm sorry."

Chibiusa reached out and touched his arm in response.

"Hey… don't be." She smiled, "Can you tell me about how you meet?"

He looked at his arm where she had contact with him. He looked up and returned the friendly gesture. He began to tell her about his life story. He held his posture leaning against the tree but still held eye contact as he spoke to her.

"Well… Yasu and I met as kids. On my home planet." A slight smile was forming across his face.

Chibiusa pondered on the name.

 _Yasu… meaning peace…_

Daski continued, "We were friends for a long time. Then after the war was over, we got a lot closer- but we had to keep the relationship quiet."

Chibiusa was fixed on a certain word he had just said. She asked, "War?"

His slight smile turned into a frown. He paused for a moment then continued.

"On my home planet, when I was younger anyway- there were hundreds of people… Thousands. Now there's very little people there, not more then about a couple dozen families."

 _A couple dozen families? What on earth…?_

He sighed a bit as he shared the sadness that plagued his heart. "When I was young there was a war that broke out. I don't remember now but my father tells me it was a dark kingdom of some kind that needed something from our planet. They destroyed everything, murdered so many innocent people… Including my mother." Chibiusa gasped at his words. As the soft petals from the tree danced around his face, he continued. "They eventually left and continued elsewhere, but its been hard to rebuild since then."

Shaken, Chibiusa was saddened by his words. Then a thought came to mind for her to ask. "But Daski… I thought you were adopted?"

He paused for a moment. "I am. Yes. My parents found me before the war began. My father says my mother found me as a baby and took me in as their own." He broke the eye contact with Chibiusa to look toward the park once again.

"My father means everything to me... He's the reason why I agreed to this marriage arrangement." Chibiusa sat silently as he spoke.

"He's held an admiration for your family since I can remember. He says it was your parents who aided them after the war was over. I can remember vividly your father visiting us from time to time. He's held so much gratitude for your family over the years, which is why I couldn't disappoint him when he asked me about the idea of matrimony"

Taken back by his words, Chibiusa began to process what had just been revealed to her. Then she realized an important part of this story that still needed answers.

"But what about Yasu…?

He smiled to her comment as he held his gaze toward the park. After a moment he looked upon her and replied, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He looked at her not knowing how to answer. He didn't want to hurt his father by not going through with the marriage- but he knew in his heart that isn't where he wanted to be. She looked at him with a firmer expression and asked,

"If you could have the dream that hides deep in your heart to come true, what would it be?"

He looked stunned. Up until that point, he had never been asked such a question before. Then he pondered on the question and a light blush crossed his face.

"I would want to live in harmony and peace with Yasu. For the people from home to start new beginnings in a land that can develop and prosper."

 _What a beautiful dream…_ Chibiusa was almost lost in her thoughts when she decided to ask another question.

"Yasu… where is she now?"

He looked at her with a shy smile.

"Yasu is back home. Waiting for me."

"Waiting?"

He nodded. She then put her lips together and held a firmer expression.

"Daski… You should head back home."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Back home? I cannot!"

"Daski, you are in love with Yasu." Her words invoked an emotional stirring inside that brought the blush across his face. She continued,

"I know you love your father. But you have to let your dreams come true too. We can continue to aid your home as need be, whatever you need. As future queen, I will make sure it comes to pass. But, I don't want you waiting" she shook her head, and returned eye contact toward Daski. "Don't settle on waiting forever… The pursuit of love should be a beautiful journey, so seize it. You deserve the love you've been looking for."

He was stunned by her words. Her words struck a cord. He wanted to hear someone acknowledge and accept that he could be in love, freely. He pulled her into an embrace. Compassionately Chibiusa returned the hug. Daski then spoke over her shoulder,

"Thank you… Lady Serenity."

The two ended the date with Daski promising Chibiusa that he will tell his father to cancel the marriage arrangement.

Daski held the now packed up basket and looked toward Chibiusa with appreciation and warmth. "I will be in talks with you tomorrow." A large smile grew across his face, then bowed in respect. "Thank you… For everything Lady Serenity."

She returned the smile, "Your welcome. Oh… and you can call me Chibiusa."

"Oh…! - Okay. Thank you Lady Chibiusa."

The two departed ways. As Chibiusa was walking down the path towards her home she saw Diana as well as the four sisters of her inner sensei standing a few feet on the before her.

As They walked up to Chibiusa, Diana asked,

"So how was it Chi-Chi?"

"He's… a good guy. I didn't sense anything weird…"

The girls looked at one another confused and decided to head toward the palace to debrief.

* * *

 _That was an amazing talk… I can't wait to go home and tell Father. I wonder-_

Suddenly a striking headache brought Daski to his knees. It felt like his head to spiting into two.

 _What is this pain…_

Daski managed to get up and stagger home in agony. As he approached the home, all the lights were out.

Daski figured that his father was asleep which was out of character considering it was still quite early in the evening. Normally, he'd always wait until he was home before heading asleep. As he approached the door, it was open.

 _What…?_

As he opened the door and walked in he turned on the lights. The basket that was used early this afternoon fell on its side causing the contains dispersing everywhere. Daski yelled out in horror.

"FATHER!"

Daski ran to his fathers' side and picked him up within his arms. His body motionless, his eyes white. Blood was all over the floor. Daski kept calling him until his emotions overwhelmed him.

"Father, father!"

 _He's gone…_

Then a sharp voice entered into the room. "He isn't your father boy."

Swiftly he looked around the room but couldn't find the person belonging to the voice that spoke to him. Daski gently placed his father on the ground and stood up.

"Whose there!?"

A hooded figure appeared from around the corner of the room. Daski held a defensive stance toward the individual.

"Its so good to finally meet you in the flesh, my son."

Daski was bewildered.

 _Son?!_

Then the figure took off his hood and reveled his face. Daski gasped at the resemblance. Revealed was a man with sliver white hair, and light violet eyes. He had a cold expression across his face. The man continued.

"You've grown. That pathetic excuse of a King did a poor job in raising you." Daski instantly became enraged by his remarks.

"THAT'S MY FATHER!" Infused with grief and anger Daski went for the punch- but fell through the figure and tumbled onto the floor. He gasped in shock but before he stood up the piercing headache that he felt since coming to Crystal Tokyo struck him once again. The pain was excruciating.

The man said, "Tell me to stop and your suffering will end."

Daski didn't want to submit to the man that murdered his father. Suddenly the pain intensified. Daski yelled out in agony. Then began to chock on something. An object of some kind was being ejected from the depths in his body. While on his hands and knees, he spit up to find a dark purple jewel was sitting on the ground.

The man chuckled as he walked toward Daski and asked,

"Do you know what you've just done?"

Daski was desperately trying to catch his breath before the figure got closer. He managed to feebly stand and face him. The man continued,

"That artifact that you just spit up is a dark crystal Daski. I made sure to plant one into you as a baby in hopes that I can live on once again!" Then figure burst into hysterical laughter.

He said with a wicked smile, "You will submit to me."

Shaken, Daski replied, "I would rather die!"

The figure smiled and replied, "Well- everyone from your home planet is." He gestured his head toward his fallen father, "this fool is. All you have is me."

A mask of horror crossed Daski's face as he recalled the people of his home- his lover waiting for his return.

 _Yasu…_

The image of Yasu looking toward the sky waiting for his homecoming crossed his mind- the image brought tears to his eyes as he clenched his fists in agony.

 _Yasu… You were waiting for me…I've failed you!_

He fell onto his hands and knees in disbelief. The emotional grief and pain were beginning to overwhelm the young man.

 _Am I the cause of my fathers' death? Of the war? Of Yasu-?_

The figure began to laugh as he motioned toward him.

 _I don't have anyone… No one…_

Daski began to fall into darkness, loosing his sense of self. He felt isolate, alone. Then the events of his day had sparked in his mind of the pink haired Princess smiling toward him. The image, along with himself disappeared within the depths of his inner begin.

 _Lady Chibiusa… Help me…_

The figure walked toward Daski and gained control over him. As he began to stand up he picked up the purple crystal. It began to radiate a dark purple light. Internally the man controlled Daski, as his warmhearted blue eyes turned into ice. The figure began to speak internally with a malicious smile across his face.

 _You will now serve the Dark Moon Kingdom as the son of Prince Demande- AVENGE ME AND THE PEOPLE OF THE DARK MOON STARTING WITH THE DAUGHTER OF THE QUEEN SERENITY!_

After loosing control of his body and self, Daski motioned toward the royal palace.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Whew! What a ride! This was quite a lengthily chapter but what do you think!**

 **Going forward, I'm going to have a bit longer chapters to get a big progression as the story develops.**

 **Please review, like and follow for faster updates!**

 **Love to hear the feedback**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As Helios gazed toward the Moon the internal battle he held with himself was tiring.

 _Should I say something to Queen Serenity, King Endymion? Would I say, I had a vision? Then that would mean explaining their daughter was here…But Chibiusa is in danger..._

Suddenly Helios felt a pulse of malicious energy in the direction of the moon. The energy palpitated through his being. This was his confirmation. In an instant he gone toward Crystal Toyko.

* * *

Chibiusa along with Diana and the inner sensei, VesVes, CereCere PallaPalla and JunJun were all at the palace in Chibiusa's bedroom debriefing the day.

As they sat on her bed, Chibiusa explained her conversation with Daski to the girls.

"Overall, nothing struck me as abnormal."

Instantly she heard someone cry out to her, " _Lady Chibiusa… Help me…"_

She froze and looked at her friends in shock. They felt the change in energy then Diana jumped in, "Chibiusa!"

Chibiusa responded with a concerned expression, "I heard someone cry out for help… It sounded like Daski!"

VesVes jumped in, "Heard someone, where? We didn't hear anything?"

PallaPalla, "Lady Chibiusa, what do you mean?"

Chibiusa replied as she got off her bed, "I heard him! He needs-"

A loud explosion from outside interrupted her mid sentence. The girls screamed and instantly Diana ran off the bed into the hallway. Chibiusa and the girls quickly gathered toward the window to witness people running with their children- another explosion. Black smoke began to rise into the sky. Crystal Tokyo was under attack. Diana returned with Chibiusa's brooch in hand. As she handed it to her Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion rushed into the room with Luna and Artimis behind them. Chibiusa looked toward her parents.

"Mama, Daddy…"

Neo Queen Serenity walked before her husband and looked her daughter in eyes. Its been centuries since the family had to go into battle. Chibiusa walked toward her mother and they took one another by the hands. She knew her mother didn't have the same power to sustain fights like she once did as Sailor Moon, along with her father.

Chibiusa held back the emotion that was stirring within her. To go into battle would acknowledge she's going in alone, without aid from Sailor Moon. With as much strength as she could she spoke to her mother.

"Mama, I think Daski-"

Her mother cut her off, with tears swelling into her eyes,

"Chibiusa I'm sorry for getting you into this."

Chibiusa felt a string of emotion go through her as her mother began to tear up. She raised her hands toward her eyes and wiped her tears. "Mama- please don't cry. You did what you thought was best-"

"LADY SERENITY" The voice echoed throughout the palace. Another explosion was heard outside. The sky grew dark; screams could be heard throughout Crystal Toyko. Chibiusa looked toward her family. "Please go hid." She looked toward her mother sternly, "Especially you."

The girls excluding Diana all ran outside to confront the voice calling for Chibiusa. Facing them was an open space with Daski standing about a two feet before them. Chibiusa stood in shock in response to who stood before her. Daski had his hair loose hanging over his face. His clothing was changed from this afternoon, to a black outfit- slim fitting pants and long sleeved shirt. In his hand he seemed to be holding some type of object that was radiating a dark purplish light. Chibiusa knew that she had to help him. Something was wrong, this couldn't be the man she just saw moments ago. The girls looked at one another and then their leader for the approval for the go ahead. Chibiusa nodded in response.

"Mercury Moon Makeup!"

"Mars Moon Makeup!"

"Jupiter Moon Makeup!"

"Venus Moon Makeup!"

As the girls transformed into their respective suits, Chibiusa took another look at him and thought,

 _Something must have happened… Daski!_

"Moon Crisis Makeup!"

As she finished transforming she was dressed in her Super Sailor Moon outfit with the pink, yellow and white accents throughout her suit. She looked directly toward her proposed enemy and called out to him. "Daski!" With a wicked smile intensifying across his face he responded. "It isn't Daski that stands before you. But Prince Demande of the dark moon kingdom, reborn!" Daski burst into hysterical laughter.

Chibiusa stood in shock.

 _Dark moon kingdom!?_

Instantly she remembered defeating Wiseman and their enemies when she was a young girl alongside Sailor Moon. She recalled the destruction, the pain and grief that overwhelmed her as child. She remembered her… The thought Black Lady made her blood run cold. They couldn't be back; they can't be back- how could he return?

She asked boldly- "Explain yourself!"

Daski looked at Chibiusa with a smile spreading across his lips. "I had a son with Esmeraude of the Dark Moon and planted a dark crystal in the child with my energy in the event something were to happen to my physical body."

The thought made Chibiusa feel nauseated and suddenly struggled to stay up despise the disgust she felt. Then a wave of grief and sadness overwhelmed her.

He continued, "It seemed Esmeraude had a change of heart last minute for his future and left the boy on a planet somewhere. Before arriving to Crystal Tokyo I went to his home planet to find that hidden dark crystal for a power boost." He shrugged, "I decided to forget about the piece of scum and destroy his home instead to get back as Esmeraude for her dishonesty. But luckily for me, the boy stayed alive for my sake.

Chibiusa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears began to dampen within her eyes.

 _Daski… He didn't deserve this! He has a pure heart! A compassionate heart for people!_

She said sternly toward him, "I'll never forgive you for this!" She looked toward the Sailor Quartet and they nodded in agreement to what she was planning. She looked back toward him and thought-

 _I'll save you Daski!_

Chibiusa then had her wand in hand, and yelled her attack toward Daski,

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

A ray of bright pink light shot toward him, surrounding his body. The attack seemed to have worked – Daski had fallen to his knees. Chibiusa called out to him but got no response.

"Daski…?"

She slowly started to motion toward him. His head faced toward the ground with his face concealed due to his hair hanging over his face. He suddenly looked up and blasted the girls with the purple energy head on. They screamed in response to the pain from the blast. The attack didn't work! A dark energy was surrounding him, making him appear vile and dark. His hair hung loosely over his shoulders and outfit were dismantled and torn.

JunJun spoke up. "Lady Chibiusa we have to attack him!"

Chibiusa responsed, "No! You'll hurt him!"

VesVes jumped in, "We have no choice!"

JunJun ran up to Daski and attacked, "Jupiter Serge Beam!" A blast a lightning hit Daski sending him flying.

PallaPalla attacked- "Mercury, crossing, supreme… blast!" A wave of water hit Daski straight on.

VesVes took a shot, "Phoenix reborn arrow!" An arrow of fire hit Daski

CreCre was the last to attack, "Venus!- Purity Rose chain!" The chain wrapped around Daski until he collapsed once again.

"JunJun, PallaPalla- everyone, STOP!" Chibiusa cried out. The dust had settled and Daski was on the ground.

Tears swelled in Chibiusa's eyes.

 _Oh no…_

She ran up toward Daski and turned his body to face her. His face as relaxed as his laid in her arms. She attempted to speak with him, "Daski!" He faintly opened his eyes.

"Princess- I'm sorry… It's hard to fight this off-" The headache started to began and he pushed Chibiusa away from him. He screamed in agony. "Chibiusa get away!"

She started to back away in fear when Daski was under his control again. Suddenly his arm extended and reached out to grab her transformation broach. There was a pull and Chibiusa began to scream. The girls screamed out for Chibiusa, but before he successfully pulled it off a beam of golden light hit Daski from behind, knocking him to the ground thus letting go of Chibiusa in the process.

As the light began to fade Chibiusa lost her breath when she realized the source of the attack. Helios had had his arm up breathing heavily.

The princess was frozen in place. She couldn't believe he was here. Right in time, when she needed him the most. She held his gaze as she began to get lost in her lovers' eyes.

"Helios… You're here…"

As he stood a few feet before her, he nodded in response and yet was at a lost of words to say. He said gently, "Maiden…"

As she kept her guard down, she began to run toward Helios for an embrace when suddenly the power of the dark crystal intensified. Daski jumped and now stood directly in front of Chibiusa as he attempted once again to grab her broach- and succeeded.

Breaking her transformation, she turned back into her ordinary clothing.

Everybody screamed out, "CHIBIUSA!"

Daski held the broach in his hands as he faced the group and said, "No need for this."

Everyone stood in shock as instantaneously, he destroyed the brooch along with the sliver crystal held within it. Chibiusa felt the air escape her lungs, as she began to fall toward the ground. Helios ran over to catch her fall. He looked at her in desperation as he yelled out her name repeatedly for a response. She was loosing color in her face. Her breath was beginning to slow. Chibiusa was finding it extremely difficult to focus on what was occurring around her.

Helios held her in his arms as he said her name repeatedly.

"Chibiusa! Chibiusa! Chibiusa!"

She was unresponsive as she began to close her eyes. He was overcome with emotion as the tears flowed down his face. As he pulled her in, his voice was breaking as he spoke.

"Chi… My maiden."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Neo Queen Serenity couldn't continue watching from the in the palace basement. Her spirit was disturbed, breathing becoming shallow. She had to go and save her daughter. As she turned and proceeded toward the exit, Endymion took hold of her forearm. Bewildered, she looked at him in disbelief. His expression was stern and unapologetic. Suddenly a flow of emotions waved through Neo Queen Serenity as she looked toward her husband. Regret, guilt, embarrassment. She claimed responsibility for the current situation and out of compassion wanted to aid to her daughter.

"Endymion… Let. Me. Go." He held a very firm expression on his face. He knew exactly what she intended on doing if she went outside. As he looked upon his wife he said, "Serenity. How can we expect her to become future guardian if we continuously keep coming to her aid?"

She was stunned at his words. Her voice broke as she responded back while fighting tears, "She's our daughter!"

He responded in a firmer tone, "She is Sailor Moon! We have to trust her... Just as we trusted you!"

Silence hung in the room as Luna, Artimis and Diana watched the royal couple. Luna looked toward Serenity and nodded in agreement to Endymion. Serenity couldn't help but think of the time her past self came to aid them during the dark Moon invasion. It was when Chibiusa first awoken as a sailor solider. Alongside Sailor Moon, together they were able to defeat Wiseman. The fear in knowing that Chibiusa is alone, essentially without her mother petrified Neo Queen Serenity.

King Endymion examined her expression and spoke as though he had read her mind.

"She isn't alone."

She looked toward Endymion in disbelief. He continued, "She isn't alone."

Serenity's continued to look within Endymion's eyes until her breathing began to slow, becoming a tad less anxious.

 _"He's right,"_ she thought.

She exhaled as Endymion released her. They shifted their attention toward the large computer database that was set up to view what was occurring outside.

Diana looked upon the screen with a desolate expression, "Chi-Chi…"

* * *

Helios continued to hold Chibiusa in his arms with a defeatist expression upon his face. Her body lay limp within his arms, her breathing almost undetectable at this point. He shifted his body to have a better look at her face. As her eyes remained closed, he felt his heart sink and hope seeping out his body. Tears couldn't form as his spirt was dying at the sight of Chibiusa.

 _If I had not been such a coward! Its all my fault! Chibiusa… Forgive me!_

Helios was so absorbed on what was happening to Chibiusa it he forgot about his immediate surroundings, including Daski.

Wasting no time, Daski fired another blast of black energy, this time specifically toward Helios and Chibiusa. Just as the blast was about to hit them, the four inner senshi came to block the attack- hitting them directly.

Helios sat in shock, he had no words. With their uniforms torn, the girls all held hands to protect Helios and Chibiusa. CereCere spoke toward him, "Helios… We need you to wake up Lady Chibiusa!" VesVes continued, "You are the only one that can do this!"

Helios looked at the girls kindheartedly but yet hesitation swept his being until JunJun interrupted his thoughts- "You need to stop being selfish! Lady Chibiusa would have given her life for you- and you sit there in tears!?"

Daski blasted them harder making much more difficult to hold the barrier they've created around them.

 _She's right…_

As he looked down upon the princess in his arms, PallaPalla let go of her sisters' hands to perform a magic trick. "Bubble squad!" Instantly, Chibiusa's brooch appeared before Helios inside a bubble. As the bubble burst, he took the shattered pendent.

The pendent was beyond recognition, opened was a cracked sliver crystal from all edges.

 _All I've done is say sorry over and over while quivering like a coward! This is not who I have become. Chibiusa deserves better!_

Suddenly Daski blasted once again breaking the barrier created by the senshi. The girls were shattered across the battle flied. Finally, Helios recognized his own power within him.

 _The golden crystal…_

As he held Chibiusa in one arm and the pendent in another, he closed his eyes and the power of the golden crystal began to burn from within him. Helios started to reminisce on the time of the Dark Moon Circus and what he did in that moment to revive Chibiusa. However, it wasn't her dreams that was almost lost this time, but rather her life. Using every bit of strength he had from the golden crystal, its power grew stronger as he thought of Chibiusa, her dreams, Crystal Tokyo and everyone who lived in it. The power was so tremendous he yelled in response to the power radiating from within him. The light was striking.

Helios could feel a new power surge from within him- as he looked down he noticed the brooch was not just repaired, but took a new form. It was a shaped in a heart embodied in gold and fine detail throughout the piece. Inside the sliver crystal was restored, however held a golden ascent to it. Almost as though the golden crystal, and sliver crystal became one within Chibiusa.

As his focus remained on the brooch for a moment, a pair of hands handled the piece. Helios shifted his focus to Chibiusa who was now looking upon him compassionately. Chibiusa began to speak slowly, "I heard you in my dreams- you were calling for me." Helios felt a wave of emotional gratitude that caused tears to form in his eyes. He pulled the young princess for a kiss.

"YOU THINK ITS OVER?!" Daski yelled as he was approaching the couple.

In the moment of the kiss their outfits changed. Helios into a black suit with golden detail throughout the outside. The jacket was a fitted collar that had circular black buttons going down the piece. Throughout the jacket, including the wrists had a gold detail that was strikingly gorgeous at the eye. His pants were black as well, with a golden line proceeding down the leg. Helios felt stronger then ever before. A new wave of confidence and compassion flowed through him as he looked upon Chibiusa, who transformed into her Neo Queen Serenity outfit, that included a white gown with golden features and detail of on her hair pieces and necklace. The glow of the Golden and Sliver crystal combined, also healed her inner sensi as they stood up as well and gathered around the two. Chibiusa smiled towards the girls as the joined them.

They all stood now facing Daski. Chibiusa closed her eyes and raised her arm to a new weapon forming before their eyes. It was a mid-length pole that pink, gold white along the rod where at the top was the form of a heart that shined white.

Chibiusa looked toward Helios, her inner senshi then Daski. She looked at him tenderly and asked, "Daski- If you could have the dream that hides deep in your heart to come true, what would it be?"

The evil form of Daski froze, as though he was fighting with himself. Chibiusa took notice the inner conflict as her chance to attack.

"MOON DREAM EMANCIPATION!"

As the attack hit, instantly the figure broke free from Daski causing him to fall and for _Demande_ to form before them.

Chibiusa yelled out, "You've caused pain to the innocent, destroyed my home, and lives to many- in the name of the Moon- I will punish you!"

In desperation, Demande raised his arm toward Chibiusa and said, "Princess! Join me! Reclaim your position as Black Lady and be my queen!"

Chibiusa looked upon him with a serious tone and replied, "Those days are over. May you find peace in the next life."

She raised her arm toward him and said, "MOON DREAM HEART-ACHE!" As the attack proceeded toward Demande, he said his last words while looking into Chibiusa's ruby eyes.

"Those eyes… Still holding ice toward me… Serenity." He along with the black crystal was destroyed.

As the air settled Chibiusa looked around at the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. She got on her hands and knees and with the power of the crystal began to heal and restore everything. The dark clouds dispersed, the grass and trees regained new life. The people who had suffered were made anew thanks to the sliver crystal.

Then she looked toward Daski and the group ran toward him. Chibiusa got on her knees as she rested Daski's head on her lap. Tears began to form within her eyes as she looked down on him. Although his body was healed alongside the rest of Crystal Tokyo, he was worn, tired. She began to speak with him.

"Daski, are you okay?" He was able to look up at her and answer,

"Princess, please-" He reached up to wipe her tears. He continued, "I'm… so sorry-"

Chibiusa interrupted him. "It wasn't your fault-"

Helios walked over to assist Daski in standing. As he stood before them grief struck him.

"Lady Chibiusa! Members of Crystal Tokyo, forgive me!" He trembled as he went into a bow with tears flowing through his eyes.

Chibiusa replied slowly. "Daski, look at me" His eyes remained facing the ground in his bow. Then he gradually rose looking upon her. She continued,

"Daski- If you could have the dream that hides deep in your heart to come true, what would it be?"

His face expressed sadness knowing that his father, home and friends were gone.

His tone was defeatist, "My family is gone Princess."

She replied quickly, "Answer the question"

Her words caught him off guard. He continued as his voice broke, "To see my family. To be home, living in peace."

Chibiusa's expression changed to a very compassionate tone. She continued as she raised held her brooch. "This brooch... My powers… They've changed since fusing with Helios." She gazed toward him compassionately as he put his arm around her waist. She continued, "I have the power to grant the dreams." Then a light surrounded the Chibiusa, Helios and Daski.

As Daski opened his eyes before him stood his father, the people from his home planet- and Yasu. Daski was overwhelmed at what occurred before him. He motioned toward Yasu who, was a young man with short black hair around their age range. He had a baby face with soft brown eyes. Slender in figure, he looked upon Daski before entering an embrace.

As Chibiusa was about to speak Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion could be seen walking toward them to join on the conversation. Instantly the crowd of people including Daski and his father went into a bow at their presence.

With Neo Queen Serenity at his side, King Endymion spoke. "Everyone. Let's head to the West Wing to converse."

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I please, please ask of you to leave a review/LIKE/COMMENT! What are your thoughts?!**

 **If you think this story is coming to an end...**

 **It's going to have a beautiful yet juicy ending into my next story. Which will contain more mature content then this. I've gained some great traction on this story and I am thankful for all of you who have read up until the end. Almost there! I'm aiming for end of this week! **

**xo. KR.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

As it was settling into the evening in Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion decided to push any decision making for the next day. He had the respective couples and small families from Daski's planet to be hosted in nearby guesthouses within the city. Daski, Yasu and his father stayed in a guest house as well, which was off estate but within closer proximity to the castle. Shortly after returning home, Chibiusa had headed to sleep to restore her strength from battle. Helios accompanied her to the bedroom choosing to sit on the ledges of three large windows in her room.

Helios had his thoughts carry him within the depths of his mind. Everything that had occurred within the last couple hours, the growth in strength, the power of his love for Chibiusa. Then the voice that made his heart skip spoke toward him.

Chibiusa opened her eyes to realize she was back in my bedroom. Everything that had happened earlier felt almost like a dream. From the whole situation with Daski, to the sudden growth of powers… To Helios. As his name swept through her thoughts her eyes motioned towards the windows where he was- sitting upon the ledge looking outside. His amber colored eyes looked distant as though his thoughts carried him into another realm. She wanted him to come to her. Her heart felt the tug for his embrace, his kisses and tenderness. Still a little worn from the events of last night she called for him.

"Helios?"

As she called him, he took notice that she was awake and looked upon her from the window of the sunset behind him. His demeanor from his snowy white hair to his amber eyes in reflection to the orange and red tones behind him was a remarkable sight- he was gorgeous. And she, with the sun grazing her oval shaped face, and ruby colored eyes appeared practically angelic to Helios. He walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. With her eyes she motioned for him to lay next to her rather then sitting. He gently shook his head no. He looked upon her as she began to sit up. Sheepishly he said,

"Chibiusa… I have to respect your home-"

Chibiusa was now sitting up as she looked upon him, her pink hair almost glowing in effect to the sun and he, still sitting upon the bed looked at her. She put her hands into his. The contact was electrifying. The love they felt while in Elyison was Childs play compared to right now. A fire that was bind within the depths of their beings was rising to the surface as they continued to look upon one other.

Chibiusa slowly said, "Don't make me… wait"

Helios took the command and pushed any thoughts of indecisiveness to the back of his mind. As one hand held the back of her head, the other held her the side of her face, his body moved near his lover as their both eyes closed toward a kiss. The couple couldn't help but allow the kiss to deepen, with Helios now allowing the princess to her lay back upon the bed. They stopped for a moment to gather their expressions. Chibiusa had her eyes closed momentarily as she attempted to catch her breath. With their faces just inches apart- Helios was captivated by her beauty and couldn't help himself but to kiss the features upon her face. Her eyes, nose, cheeks, lips. The warmth between them was over saturating as their bodies naturally moved together. Now fully on top of her, his kisses motioned toward her neck and gradually moved toward her ear. Helios whispered in a hot breath, "Marry me."

Considering he almost lost her just a mere couple hours ago, Helios chose to not loose the opportunity of expressing his adoration for his maiden. As he released from the kisses, they looked upon one another in the eyes once again- mere words were not enough to describe the feelings that they had for one another. Chibiusa then wrapped her arms around his neck with his white hair brushing her forehead she said softly, "Make me your bride tonight." The couple continued their love making into the night.

* * *

With the sun set and the household asleep, it was late into the night as the couple lay within one another's presence. With her hair flowing throughout the bed, Chibiusa laid on Helios's bare chest while he rested his head upon hers. She spoke into the darkness of the room, "Helios?" Without moving from his position he responded.

"Yes, love?"

The comfort of being in his arms as well as the rhythm of his heartbeat made it difficult to shake off the need for sleep. Softly she said,

"I love you."

His hands moved through her hair as he responded.

"As I my dear."

She continued, "What are we going to do now?"

He kept his position with his head resting upon hers as they laid in bed. "In what regards my dear?"

At this point she looked up towards him and continued. "I want you here… For good."

This topic in particular was a tad frustrating for Helios only because he didn't have a clear answer for her. He shifted his position so they were both laying on the bed facing one another. He raised his hand and stroked her face as he spoke.

"Love- I don't know." Chibiusa closed her eyes to his response. Taking note of her expression he continued. "Love… somebody needs to stay in Elyison."

"I can't leave Crystal Tokyo" she replied.

"And I don't expect you to."

Frustrated, Chibiusa could feel the tears begin to sting within her eyes. She turned her back to him in discouragement of his words. He came behind her as he wrapped his arms around her from under the covers while he tenderly spoke into her ears.

"I'm going to… Ask your father, to release me from my duties in Elyison. Perhaps getting a replacement of some kind."

Chibiusa was still not moved by his words as she responded sensitively. "And if he says no?"

She could feel him tug her closer under the covers. His body was so warm against hers. His hands were resting softly over her abdominal while his arms made her feel safe, comfortable. His breathing was slow, but deliberate as he was thinking before he spoke.

"I'll leave Elyison."

There was a moment of silence between them. Chibiusa then turned onto her back to face him as he looked down upon her.

"…Leave?" He nodded in response. She continued, "But what about protecting-" he interrupted her with a kiss. As he released from her he continued. "Can we enjoy right now? Our time together at this very moment? Let's worry about tomorrow- tomorrow." She reached her hands out to cup his face. She just wanted the recurrence that he would be there tomorrow and the days after that.

"Usagi Small Lady Serenity-" She interrupted him immediately, in a teasingly tone

"How do you know the Small Lady part!?" He chuckled slightly as he said her full birth name. He continued, "Usagi, Serenity-" he pulled closer to her with their faces now inches apart. Although as a couple they now have passed the line of intimacy the closeness still made her heart flutter. He continued, "I love you. And we've now become one. Both physically and mystically. We will work on this, together." Chibiusa moved her hands from his face to his neck to pull him in where he was now resting on her chest with his arms around her waist. He continued, "I ask for your patience and trust in me. Trust our love." There was silence from the princess. As Helios slowly unwound himself from her grasp, he realized she had fallen asleep. As he laid on his back and felt sleep creep into his being the princess had come to lay on his chest once more. With his eyelids beginning to drop he thought,

" _I trust… In us."_

* * *

 _Birds singing… it must be morning._

Chibiusa thought as she began to wake up. Her eyes flustered open to the new day as the sun's rays were shining into her bedroom. As she looked over she was amazed by the sight of the man next to her. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Helios was fast asleep without clothing- in her bedroom.

 _"Oh yeah…"_

The memories from last nights' events replayed in her mind. The thought caused a soft blush to arise in her cheeks.

 _Helios and I…_ The thought brought a smile to her face. Today was the day to speak and make confirmations with her parents about Daski, the people from his home planet, as well as Helios. As Chibiusa began to creep off the bed, she did so effortlessly without waking up Helios. The princess slipped on a robe and bunny slippers for the time being and proceeded toward the main dinning area. There she found the four sisters of her inner senshi as well as Diana having breakfast.

"Lady Chibiusa!" The sisters said as they proceeded to hug their friend. After morning greetings Chibiusa joined them for breakfast. Diana began the conversation.

"Chi-Chi, how are you feeling? You look so much better."

The princess smiled toward her friend, "I am feeling so good Diana, thank you."

As she looked across the table she noticed the all the girls but JunJun with an expression of suspicion on their faces.

VesVes spoke first, "So, about last night…"

CereCere continued, "Where did Helios sleep?"

Chibiusa felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

VesVes continued, "We took up the guest rooms so he must have been with you… right?" PallaPalla added to the integration "I think he was!"

"Was he?"

"What did you talk about?"

"What did you guys do!?"

"Sleep?"

"Kiss!"

"Cuddle?"

JunJun finally jumped in to stop her sisters pandering.

"Guys! Stop before Queen Serenity or King Endymion hear!"

Considering JunJun's point Chibiusa used it as an opportunity to get out of there before her parents arrived. "Oh! Would you look at that! I gotta run!"

Palla Palla asked innocently, "run to your bedroom?"

Chibiusa grabbed a plate of food for Helios and ran steadily out of the dinning room.

As Chibiusa approached and now entered her room she noticed Helios wasn't there. After placing the food down upon her dresser, she thought-

 _Where did he go? Did he leave-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms embracing her from behind. Helios rested his head in between her neck and tenderly spoke into her ear. "How'd you sleep love?" She slowly turned to face him with a smile while putting her arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes. She nodded in response and asked, "You… sleep well?" His face was inching closer to hers as he nodded in response and pulled her in for kiss. As they separated he held her in his arms and said with a tender smile,

"Let's get ready for the meeting."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **We are nearing the end of this series! With about two more chapters to go!**

 **Would love to hear the feedback. Would you guys prefer longer chapters? More detail on certain topics/characters?**

 **Please R/R**

 **The last two chapters will be transitioning into the next story I have in mind with a brand new character.**

 **Hang on tight! Its gonna be fun!**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **\- KR.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Chibiusa and Helios proceeded downstairs to join Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Alongside them was Diana, Luna and Artemis as they joined the family for breakfast. Near to the end of breakfast, King Endymion spoke towards Helios who was sitting across from him.

"Helios." Helios looked toward him, locking eye contact. "Neo Queen Serenity and I need to converse with you in our office following breakfast." Chibiusa looked toward her father, then Helios as he responded. "Certainty."

Shortly after, the royal couple and Helios excused themselves from the table leaving Chibiusa, Luna, Artemis and Diana. Chibiusa couldn't help but feel concerned. She anxiously felt her heart beat faster as she proceed to watch Helios walk down the hallway with her parents. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Diana smiled toward her graciously and said, "It'll be okay."

* * *

As Helios entered the office, he was taken aback by the size, it was quite large. The cream coloured room consisted of bookshelves filled with books, hundreds of them throughout the walls. With a large window up ahead, it illuminated the entire room. Helios also took notice of a dark brown desk which presumably belonged to King Endymion. Neo Queen Serenity then reached toward a door that was on the upper left side of the room. Once opened, the room inside was soft green with white carpet. There was another large window with dark green drapery that was held up by golden ties. Following entry were two sets of couches. A two-seat camelback sofa along with a pair of single camelback couches. The room really was immaculate yet very simple and provided a relaxing undertone to it. As the couple sat on the two-seated couch, Helios joined them on one of the single seated couches facing them. He noticed behind them was a side table that had a vast of roses sitting on-top.

The couple was now looking upon Helios. He felt his hands get sweaty as they looked at him but kept eye contact to avoid disrespect. Helios hasn't seen or spoken with the royal couple in centuries. Helios was dressed in black pants with a slightly loose white button up. Queen Serenity began with a smile across her cheeks. "Helios. Both King Endymion and I wanted to personally thank you for saving our daughter, for saving Crystal Tokyo." Speechless, Helios didn't know how to reply to the Queen. Endymion continued,

"That being said… About you and Lady Usgai. We noticed during the fight there was a reconfiguration of her sliver crystal. Upon closer examination it appears as though there has been a bonding of some kind from your Golden Crystal and her Sliver Crystal. Can you agree to this?"

Helios took a moment to reflect on the battle. "I can King. I'm not sure how it happened."

The couple looked at each other for a moment then Queen Serenity continued, "Do you have intentions of being in romantic relations with Lady Usgai?"

The first thought Helios had was to back-down and not admit to his feelings. However, with everything that he had experienced, that old Helios was gone. He replied. "Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion. I am deeply in love with your daughter. I am aware you were looking for suitors for her hand in marriage, and I ask you to please consider me."

King Endymion spoke. "If we do, what about Elysion? You'll leave your home? Who would guard the dreams of the people?"

Helios took a moment to think before he answered. Then he looked up toward the couple and replied. "I can continue my duties to guard Elysion. I'm aware that Lady Usgai cannot leave Crystal Tokyo however, I think if we got somebody to live there… Permanently, I could visit every month to check on its status." He said it hopefully, yet his thoughts were filled with doubts that it'd be approved.

 _They're not going to approve of this…_

"Helios"

Helios looked toward Neo Queen Serenity. "We want you with our daughter. There is no dispute regarding that. We just wanted to hear it from you personally, without her here."

Helios was stunned at her words yet she continued. "I think this issue with Elysion can be solved relatively easy, I have the perfect replacement in mind."

Queen Serenity stood up and motioned toward the desk with roses. There was a square box on the desk, were she pushed a button and spoke into microphone. "Megumi, please let Daski and Yasu know they are requested by both King Endymion and myself." Megumi's voice filled the room through the speaker on the desk, "Yes Queen Serenity. Where and when would you like for them to meet you?" She replied, "In the next hour please, and in our common room is fine."

An hour later, Megumi let Daski, and Yasu in to join the family for the plans going forward. In the room where King Endymion, Queen Serenity, Chibiusa and Helios. The common room was located on the east side of the castle with was intended for conversations with guests outside a dinning setting. In the room consisted of three large cream sectional sofas with outsized floor to ceiling windows. King Endymion began the conversation.

"Daski we've called you in today for a special request. Alongside Yasu, we are requesting that you both become the new guardians of Elyson."

King Endymion continued by clarifying that this would be a permanent move for both him and Yasu in serving the Moon Kingdom. He explained that they would be transitioned and visited by Helios who would continuously aid them. The people from Daski's planet would live here, in Crystal Tokyo.

Now standing, Daski and Yasu bowed immediately to the couple. Daski then looked toward the couple, and spoke. "King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity. Lady Usgai and Helios. Yasu and I are forever indebted in gratitude to you all. We are honored by your request."

Chibiusa and Helios both slightly exhaled a sigh of relief in response to Daski. Shortly after the conversation, King Endymion suggested it'd be best if Helios took them by the end of the week.

* * *

As the couples dispersed amongst the house, Yasu and Daski both returned to their guest home off the estate.

As the evening drew near, Helios took Chibiusa to Elyson knowing it will be a long while until she sees it again. They laid under the same tree that Chibiusa first found him under. Chibiusa was dressed in soft pink sleeveless romper that ended ankle, while Helios wore the same outfit he's been wearing all day which consisted of the black pants and loosely fit button up. For a great period of time, there wasn't much dialogue between the two. Helios had his eyes closed as he was holding Chibiusa in his arms.

Chibiusa broke the silence,

"Helios?" She felt the humming in his chest as he replied,

"Hmm?"

"What else did my parents talk to you about?" He held his position, and eyes still closed.

"Nothing much…"

She sat up, and looked down upon him.

"Nothing much?" He opened his eyes and looked toward her. He reached his hand toward her and she took it softly. Helios then decided to sit up as well and continue the conversation.

"They did mention your crystal." At that moment Chibiusa reached for her brooch which has been decided she must carry with her at all times. She opened it and pulled out the sliver crystal which still had it traces of gold throughout the piece. The couple looked toward the piece as Helios continued.

"I think they're concerned with the shift in power you may have." She looked up toward him as she reflected on their previous battle. The power she experienced was nothing similar to the past. Helios continued, "I… understand their concern." He lifted his arm to have his hand caress her face. "But I believe this is a step in the right direction, for us and for Crystal Tokyo. This-" he took the crystal in his hand, and looked deep into her eyes. "This is a symbol of our love. Strong, resilient… Beautiful and ours." Holding back tears, Chibiusa then put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER**

* * *

 _This back pain unbearable…_

Chibiusa could feel the sun seeping into her bedroom. These past couple weeks, achieving a full night's sleep was quite difficult, much less getting out of bed independently. Dressed in a periwinkle sleeping gown, the cotton garment fit her body perfectly fitting every curve and edge comfortably. Just as she was about to sit up Helios walked into the room with breakfast in hand.

"Helios, no please-"

He replied quickly, "Don't fight me on this- please."

Helios laid the food on the night-table beside the bed, and assisted Chibiusa in sitting up. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed as he looked at her lovingly, but also with a very exhausting expression. "Good morning," he lifted his palm toward her face and kissed her tenderly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back lovingly. She knew that he hasn't been sleeping well these past few weeks either. As they kissed Chibiusa took his free hand and rested it on very swollen belly. Instantly they stopped as he rested his forehead against hers' and gathered what was happening. Chibiusa whispered toward him, "You feel her?" Helios closed his eyes to feel the soft kicks of his daughter within his wife. While softly rubbing, he brought his head down to speak toward the belly. "Beautiful girl, you love when I give mommy kisses?" Chibiusa smiled in response to his words. "I need you to be good for mommy while your in there… Just a few more days until I see you… I love you." He positioned himself back towards the edge of the bed as he reached toward the breakfast that was prepared for his wife. Helios sighed slightly in preparation for the conflict usually aries when its time for the future Queen to eat.

Frustrated Chibiusa said, "Helios I can feed myself!"

Ignoring her completely he said, "Open."

As he finished feeding her, he continued to be at her aid by assisting her to the washroom to tidy herself for the day. Once that was done, Helios took her back to the bed, where she was instructed to be on bed rest.

As she laid on her back, he came down beside her on the bed. Her breathing was distinguishable and heavy. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rested one arm around her and the other upon her belly. He asked,

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better then most days… Helios you can go to sleep; you don't have to be-" Helios silenced her.

"Sshhh… I need you to relax." Immediately her face was starting to express frustration.

"I'll relax better if you take a nap!"

As she drew closer to her due date, Helios was frantic. Aiding to Chibiusa's every need at any point of the day. Throughout the pregnancy she encountered a great deal of sickness and weariness. For countless nights, he's been awake and she can't recall when she last saw him sleep. The bangs from exhaustion really were showing. He said calmly,

"Love, please stop fighting me on this."

She looked up at him, "Please." He looked down upon her for a moment, then shook his head no. As he closed his eyes, he continued to rest his head until he could smell sea water.

 _I smell salty water…._

He opened his eyes to find Chibiusa crying before him. He instantly began to panic.

"Chibiusa please!" She shook her head no as her face got red and tears came down. He pulled her in for an embrace. "I'll go to sleep. I'll sleep-" He looked down on her, "Okay?" She nodded in response with a sly smile he didn't see.

As he laid on his back he looked toward her with drowsy eyes. Even with the sun peering into the room it was difficult for him to fight off the need for sleep. She slowly motioned herself to lay down beside him as she whispered into his neck, "I'll sleep if you do, okay?" He was motionless in his response out of stubbornness to stay awake. Helios wanted to be awake if she needed anything. Was in any pain or discomfort. Then he felt sweet kisses on his neck almost like he was being put under a spell. With practically no room between them, her scent was oversaturating as he felt his eyes began to close. She softly whispered, "please baby, sleep."

He fell asleep.

She took a few moments to gather his breathing as she laid on his chest. She then decided to look toward him with a smile.

 _Yes! I can't believe he actually fell asleep! Now how am I getting out of this bed?_

Chibiusa desperately wanted some air from her bedroom, even if it was just for a few moments. Slowly, she began to motion herself off the bed. As her feet touched the ground, she looked back toward her husband who was still sound asleep. She gently pushed herself off the bed and wobbly got herself into a standing position. As she held her stomach, she motioned toward the balcony in her room. She gently sat on the bench that was on the balcony and enjoyed the view of the sunrise.

 _Beautiful…_

As she admired the sunrise she couldn't help but rub her tummy in response to the kicking she was feeling within her.

 _I can't believe, little-old me is having my own baby… With Helios. I can't wait to hold her and kiss her…Show her so much love…_

While Chibiusa was in her thoughts toward the aspiration of her baby, she closed her eyes while resting both her arms on her stomach. As her breathing was paced, her eye lids began to close as she felt herself starting to get sleepy. With her eyes now shut, just as she was about to fall into unconsciousness, she heard a soft voice whispering out to her. The voice was ever so soft, yet sounded like a whimpering.

"Mama I need you…MAMA!"

Immediately Chibiusa felt her body pulse and go into shock in response to the voice. The cry shocked her so much so it almost knocked her off the very bench she was sitting upon. Her breathing became shallow, sweat coming down the corners of her face. Moments after she felt water gushing through her legs and onto the floor, followed by instantaneous pain. Shocked, she moaned out for Helios.

"Helios!"

With all the breath she could she cried out, "HELIOS!"

* * *

"Everything is okay." Neo Queen Serenity said with a smile. Alongside her was Megumi who also acted as a mid-wife for the delivery. Queen Serenity went on to greet her husband along with Diana, her parents and Chibiusa's inner senshi with the news of a safe delivery of their child. She continued, "Helios was right, it's a girl!" Everyone sighed a breath of relief as the celebrated the delivery of the future Queen. Neo Queen Serenity continued, "It seems as though Chibiusa is suffering from exhaustion. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to meet the baby?"

As the group departed and her parents headed toward their own sleeping chambers, both Helios and Chibiusa were in their bedroom with their new addition. The labor wasn't too long- however with the transition it was now settling into the evening. Helios was sitting beside Chibiusa as she held the baby within her arms. She was wide awake, cooing and bubbling toward the couple. They felt their heart burst with love they never knew they had for this little one. Chibiusa couldn't help herself but to kiss her soft skin. She then spoke softly toward Helios.

"Are we still keeping the same name?"

He reached over to slightly rub the baby's face. "Yeah. Have you had a change of mind?"

"No, not at all. Isn't that right Dream?"

Helios looked down upon his wife and new child. "Dream… Usgai Dream Serenity."

* * *

 _ **You've made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading this story. I've had over 2,000 hits on this piece and I feel great that for my first fan fiction is has done this well.**_

 _ **I will be continuing a part-two to this series, with the following bit below as a preview into this next piece.**_

 _ **Anyway- this next story will be entitled, Finding our Dream. A story that isn't too much of a love story, but one about overcoming the odds and discovering hope in a dark situation. That being said, this story will be a lot darker and contain more of a mature subject matter. The characters' will tend to have a focus on Chibiusa and Helios however, many more characters will be involved in this piece- which also means a longer story. If your looking for something to read throughout the year you'll find one here. Please follow me for more updates, and I hope to have the official first chapter for Finding our Dream released soon.**_

 _ **And lastly, one of my inspirations behind this piece would be the hope and love that I get in knowing Jesus. If you don't know Him I encourage you today. One of my favourite scriptures about love is Corinthians 13, where it discusses attributes that I hope our world can exhibit to one another compassionately.**_

 _ **xo. Kamala Rose.**_

* * *

 ***** Finding our Dream *****

"Her! I have finally met the future Queen face to face." The cloaked figure was standing in the direction of Chibiusa who was now transformed into Sailor Moon amongst her inner senshi and Helios.

Her eyes stern she replied, "What do you want here!?"

The masked man looked up as her unveiled his hood. Underneath was a beautiful man with soft brown hair and brown eyes, but a wicked expression upon his face. "You." He motioned fast toward the inner senshi first with a simple touch drew paralyzed. Helios then jumped in and attacked the man with a blast, which he just deflected and continued toward them. Swiftly he dodged Helios's attacks and punches and struck him causing him to go flying. Chibiusa called out to him, "Heli-" The man grabbed her by the neck cutting her off. The man continued, "You are coming with me." The pair continued to fly upward looking down toward the paralyzed senshi and fallen lover. Helios yelled out toward his wife, "Chibiusa!" Just as the man was about to instant transmit himself out of the location, Chibiusa fell to the ground, coughing for breath. On her hands and knees she looked toward her inner senshi who all had bewildered expressions upon their faces. Helios was stunned. Chibiusa looked back to see the man deeply wounded causing his body to disappear and diminish as a vessel.

Behind the man was a young woman who had white shoulder length hair that was clearly cut sharply. Dressed in senshi clothing, she was a sailor solider. The biggest physical trait this young woman had was the emulate wings that were upon her back. She slightly bent her face ever so slightly yet concealed her identity to face Chibiusa. Then she took off.

"Wait!" Chibiusa got up and ran after the figure. She ran and ran, yet the woman ran too. After a few minutes of running through the forest, the figure jumped and flew into the air. She was gone.

Helios caught up with Chibiusa. She spoke softly toward him while watching the figure fly away.

"She saved me…Who…?"

With a stern expression upon his face, he said nothing in response.

* * *

Please subscribe to me as an **author** for updates on Finding our Dream! Finding our Wings is now COMPLETED.

xoxoxoxox

Kamala Rose.


End file.
